prisoner
by bookaddict4ev
Summary: Stolen but with a twist instead of Ty being a stranger he is Gemma's childhood best friend. Rating might change due to later chapters. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner**

**Gemma's point of view**

Ty how could you? I had know you ever since I was born. You had been there that day at the hospital waiting to see me because your mum was friends with my mum since they were in nursery. You where only seven at the time. As years passed we had been forced to spend time together by our parents while they talked about there jobs and social life. It was quiet boring listening to them talk about business so we would go to the woods at the back of my house. We made a den together do you remember the times we spent in it? We would talk from dawn to dusk about anything and everything.

We never wanted to part and that continued all the way through my first two years at high school and here I am now at sixteen years of age. You had left home and the UK or so I had been told. when I had just turned fourteen and you were twenty one. I had not heard from you in two years.

Un till at Heathrow airport when I waiting for the plane to start boarding even though they had announced over the tannoy it had been postponed so would still be another two hours before then it was time to bored the plane. I thought it was you when I first saw you in the check in line but I wasn't sure.

A while later sat in the waiting room. "mum I am just going to get a coffee. I wont be long." I wanted to get away from them for a little while. Before we bordered the plane for America a boring 12 hour long journey. My mum and dad needed to do some business over there. We where always travailing in my holidays from school. But of coarse you knew that. Little did I know at the time that when I walked away it would be the last time I would see them for a very long time. Maybe I would have told them I loved them but no I just walked away without saying anything.

It was there in the Costa coffee shop that I saw you again sat in the corner by yourself. I couldn't believe how much you had changed since I had last seen you.

As if feeling my eyes on you you looked up to meet my gaze. Those intense blue eyes I had always trusted looked back at me half covered by a mop of blond hair. I had always loved those eyes they where so safe, so warm. I guess I had probably changed since you had last saw me too. I had missed you those years you were away. I had no one back home to talk to. Well at least none that I had known as long as I had known you.

I bought my coffee from the man behind the counter not really paying that much attention to him as I handed over my money. Then I scanned the room for a place to sit. There was only two seats one was with you or there was a seat next to a large family where there two young children where having a food fight with each other. While the parents argued over the table about there lives. I had just escaped my family I didn't want another one to deal with right now. so I walked over to where you sat. "hi Tyler. long time no see!" I grinned I had always smiled when I was with you it was just something I did naturally then.

"hey Gemma, I have not seen you in years. How are you?" you grinned back at me showing me a flash of ultra white teeth. "I'm good thanks. Is it ok if I sit for a while?" I was still standing there waiting for an answer from you. "ye sure." you was looking kind of nervous I didn't know why at the time. But I guess I know now. "Do you want a mint?" you had asked. My mum had always said never take sweets from strangers but id known you all my life so I had trusted you. I really shouldn't have I just wouldn't think that you would have drugged me. I popped it straight in my mouth. You had known mints was my favourite sweets from our childhood. "so what have you done in the years you was away?" a friend could ask that right? "well not that much really, what about you?" you had looked interested to see what my answer was though I thought it was boring. "just been to school, travelled with my parents. that's about it." the way I put it made it sound like I had a boring life but I didn't I had my friends and family to look after me. My friends and family had meant the world to me.`

"But I'm sure you found time to fit a boyfriend in with all that." the truth was that I hadn't had a boyfriend in years I had no luck when it came to boys. "actually I haven't. you know I have no luck when it comes to boys" you had looked puzzled for some reason but I didn't know why. "well I guess some things never change then." a smile had been playing on your lips as you said it. That's when I started to feel woozy. Your face was a blur. Your last words had been "are you all right?" I had tried to answer you. To tell you I was fine. but I couldn't get my lips to move. Little black dots had danced over my line of vision. That was when the blackness took over and I knew I had fainted.

Some time later when I finally woke up. I remembered being at the airport and meeting you. But then there was only the never ending blackness. I looked around expecting to be in the airport still or maybe even on the plane. But instead I was in a room painted dark red. With a wooden cabinet, chest of draws and a wardrobe. But the most important thing in the room was the king size bed that I was unfortunately tied to by peaces of thick scratchy rope I tried to pull my feet out but it was tied too tight to even budge an inch instead it sent a wave of pain shooting through my foot. I was absolutely petrified. I wasn't dressed in the black skinny jeans and blue tank top that I had been wearing at the airport I was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that went up to my thighs. Someone had changed my clothes.

Some time later I don't know how long it had been. I herd the footsteps coming towards the room I was in from the other side of the wooden door that was directly to my left. They where slowly getting closer and closer I could now see part of the shadow from under the door. Followed by the view of a pair of what looked to be white Nike trainers.

I was so scared then. I hadn't known what was to become of me. The thoughts running through my head at the time was is that person going to kill me? Am I going to die or even worse? The door slowly opened with a low creaking sound. I was faced with an obvious male in black jeans a white polo top and a baseball cap. The baseball cap prevented me from seeing who my captor was. You where the first to speak "hey, are you all right?" why was your voice so familiar to me? I couldn't work it out at first. You just stud there waiting for me to say something. It dawned on me suddenly that that was your voice.

My thoughts had been no it couldn't be? You wouldn't do this to me this had to be a misunderstanding. "Tyler?" it was all I could manage to say for I had still been in shock of what you had done to my life.

You gave a quick nod and took of the baseball cap to reveal the familiar face that I had loved all my life. You know I actually used to fancy you when we where little. But I had never told you how I felt.

Some crazy stuff had been going through my head at the time I just weren't thinking straight.

"yeah, Gemma?" but a part of you had been different some how darker under the surface than the kind hearted person that childhood Ty had been.

"what happened? Are you being held captive here too? We have to get out of here. Can you untie me please." I had been trying to convince myself it was someone else holding me here and not you. It couldn't be you.

"No I'm not being held captive here. I also will not untie you for I am the person holding you captive. I drugged you and that's why you blacked out it was so I could get you here easier. You will also not be getting away seen as there is no where for you to go where I wont find you. I will chase you forever if I have to. I just want you to be mine and mine alone. Here is where you belong cant you see that?" you face had looked as if it was as hard as stone so it was showing no emotion for me to read.

I also noticed that you wouldn't make eye contact with me. "no I can't. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" I wasn't thinking straight "do you really want to know why you're here?" what kind of question was that of coarse I did. "yes I do want to know"

"Ok. You're here because I love you. I all ways have and all ways will love you no matter what. You deserved this for all the time that you have made me want you so badly. But the age gap was too much I couldn't do that to you. you were just too young." now I was the one that couldn't hold your gaze for I was blushing. "no! don't lie I'm not hot or anything. How could you love someone like me?" you took a hesitant step towards me but stopped when I quivered back into the bed. "what I speak of is not a lie it's the honest truth please believe me." then you gave me that look I had all ways hated you know the one where you look so innocent almost like an angle. God only knows how much I wanted to punch you in the face for messing my life up like that I'm sure you could tell from the look of fury that was written all over my face.

You started to move towards me again but this time you didn't stop when I tried to move away you just continued to walk towards me. With every step you took my breathing became more faster and more panicked but you didn't seem to know how much I didn't want you near me. "please don't come any closer to me" I begged. But you just acted like I had never said a word. You didn't stop un till you was stud only inches away from me by the side of the bed. Your eyes were locked with mine the whole time but I still couldn't read them. You sat down right next to me making the bed rise up where I laid. My body began to shake from all the fear.

You raised your arm as if you wanted to touch my face but before you could I shouted "don't touch me you fucking pervert" a look of pure pain crossed your face as you cringed away from me before you fled the room as though my words had physically hurt you. Now what am I going to do I thought to myself as I laid there numbly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_You raised your arm as if you wanted to touch my face but before you could I shouted "don't touch me you fucking pervert" a look of pure pain crossed your face as you cringed away from me before you fled the room as though my words had physically hurt you. Now what am I going to do I thought to myself as I laid there numbly._

You left me there alone with nothing better for me to do than think about our past and what had been. I didn't know if it was worse you not being in here with me or you being here. It was just so lonely being here. There was one memory that really stud out in my mind of you was that day you first introduced me to Becca.

Flash back

I was sat in the den at the back of our houses at the edge of the woods waiting for you as you had called me earlier to ask me if I would meet you there at this time but you were running late which wasn't like you at all. I heard the sound of footsteps and I sat up waiting for you.

But I almost wish I hadn't come to meet you when you climbed in through the makeshift door of the den and exclaimed "come on beautiful don't be scared its not that high" which was followed by "ok I trust you Ty" Ty? Only I was aloud to call you Ty. The girl that climbed through the door next was the most charming girl I had ever laid eyes on. With jet black hair down to the small of her back and brown eyes like mud pies. She looked just like a supermodel for any magazine which was every girls worse nightmare. I thought she was just a friend but I couldn't have been more wrong "Gemma I would like you to meet Becca. She's my new girlfriend" I couldn't take it I turned on my heels and got out of there as fast as I possibly could.

End flash back

I was snapped back to reality when I caught the sound of footsteps coming towards the room I was in and my breathing quickened again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**a/n just a quick note to say I am dedicating this chapter to YaoiFanGirl96 and Acerbic Ink for reviewing my story so thank you all for taking your time to read my story.**

_I was snapped back to reality when I caught the sound of footsteps coming towards the room I was in and my breathing quickened again._

Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Was it just too hard for you? What could you have possibly wanted now I asked myself. I used to dread you coming to see me at first but I didn't know if you even new that while you were with me.

But I had waited anyway for our second encounter here in this dreaded place. I remember thinking that maybe if I could convince you to untie me I might have a chance to escape this horrible place while I still could.

You opened the door in the same outfit you had been wearing earlier on accompanied with the same stone like facial features.

"is there anything I can get you? Food? Water you should drink water" ok it was time to start my escape plan. "no, the only thing I really want is you to take these ropes off of me they really hurt." I made a show of trying to move and allowed the wave of pain to show on my face.

You had rushed over to me as fast as you could and carefully untied my hands with your finger tips lightly brushing where the ropes had once been. Your eyes met mine for just a moment your eyes blazing with some unknown emotion. "you won't run from me though will you? If I untie you I mean" I had to lie to you to get you to do this. "yes, I realise there is nowhere I could go without you being able to finding me." my eyes silently convinced you to believe me. "ok Gem I trust you enough to do this."

You reached down and gently untied the ropes tied around my right foot followed by my left. The moment had come for me to deceive you and lose all your trust for what could be forever you lent back ever so slightly when I tensed my fist and everything felt like it was in slow motion.

My fist flew forward catching you on the chin sending your head backwards momentarily shocking you now was my chance so I ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran down the that was through the door that was right at the end of the short hallway gessing that it was the exit.

Please don't be locked I silently begged before pressing the handle and to my delight it was unlocked, I opened the door as quickly as I could and stumbled back slightly because of the shear force of the sun that now blinded me. I had to wait a few seconds until my eyes adjusted to the light my eyes scanned desperately over the horizon looking for some kind of sign of civilisation but there was nothing other than the endless red dirt that stretched out for miles. No where to run you had said well that part was true but I had to try.

Just before I was about to set off I heard shuffling behind me and I turned to see you stumble to the door of the bedroom. "Gemma please don't run from me" you desperately pleaded. I shuck my head as if to say no to you.

I had turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could over the deserted wasteland my bare feet burning more and more with every step I took. The pain was almost unbearable but I felt I had to try. "Gemma!" the sound of my name splitting the silence made me freeze where I was standing. I turned a 180° turn to face you. You were now stud by the front door staring right at me. "please don't go. Please, Gemma I cant take not being near you."

"what about all those years you were away? You didn't seem to care them did you?" I was glad for the distance that was between us. You started taking slow steps towards me but I kept taking steps away again. "But Gem I never left." but you had left and I knew it. You just wanted to lie to me like you did so often then. "Gem I'm telling you the truth please believe me" I must have stopped without realising it because you where much closer to me now. "No I can't Ty, not after all this!" with that I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the horizon.

But of course you were faster than me like you always had been so you caught up to me in no time. You through your entire body onto me forcing me to the dusty, red ground with no way to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_But of course you were faster than me like you always had been so you caught up to me in no time. You through your entire body onto me forcing me to the dusty, red ground with no way to escape._

Even though I knew you wouldn't have lifted any of your weight off of me I still struggled under your weight. But that only caused you to press your body down more which caused me to be crushed even more into the sand. If that was even possible.

"Gemma" you growled almost animal like in my ear. Your lips were so close to my ear that I could feel the shaky breaths you were taking to try and control your emotions better to get back in control of them again. "I trusted you but I really shouldn't have. How could you do this to me? You know I care yet you still tried to run away and I know that you care about me deep down inside you too. You just wont admit it to yourself yet."

"I hate you! I would never love you even if you were the last guy on earth. I would never ever love you!" I know I was being mean but frankly I couldn't have cared less at that moment in time. "well if you could never love me like you say so then maybe I shouldn't get up because you might try to run away again." Now that was just playing dirty but two can play at that game. "Tyler please listen to me I won't try to run because I see that there is nowhere to run to. Now would you please just let me get up?"

We laid there in the dirt with you still on top of me for a few more minuets while you contemplated the idea of letting me get back up again. Finally after what felt like forever you began to get up unbelievably slowly releasing me from my prison in the dusty, rough, emerald coloured sand. "Gem, I trusted you why did mislead me?" you seamed so heart broken that I had so easily deceived you without even a second thought about it. If I let myself admit it I actually felt slightly guilty for what I had done but I quickly wiped all thoughts like that from my head.

"Tyler you make me sound like I am the bad person even after you did all this to my life you still make me out to be the bad one. That's not fair on me at all Tyler. Also my name is not Gem its Gemma to you!" I stood there and acted as though I could stand up to you however I were shaking like a leaf on the inside. I remember feeling that all I wanted to do was run away and hide from you but I knew deep down that I had to stand strong in front of you for it might just make you back off and might just be my way of escaping.

So now was time for the plan to begin.

**A/N thanks to everyone who has took the time to read this story and don't forget to R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N first of all I would just like to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year and hope to see you all again in 2012.**

Chapter five

_So now was time for the plan to begin._

I knew that if I faked to get closer to you then maybe you wouldn't be as protective as I knew that you be after I had ran away from you in my feeble attempt to escape from this dreaded place. That was my plan to begin with at least.

'so should we head back to our house then?' you had said snapping me out of my own thoughts about my plot to trick you. But I couldn't help the uneasy feeling I got right in the pit of my stomach when you had said our house. Nothing in this place was really mine or was it? No its not! well at least I didn't think of any of this place was my own.

No of course it wasn't mine. The only thing I thought about this place of my own was the thought that it was my own personal prison and nothing more than that. This place was only designed to trap me and keep me here like a bird kept locked up in a cage with no way of ever getting free again that was just the way I felt. This place wasn't for my own personal use. Nothing here really was.

But deep down even though I tried not to admit it to myself I knew that it was all designed for me and you did all you could to please me whenever you could. But to begin with I didn't like it here. 'ok lets head back'. You reached your hand out for me to take it with all the while your deep blue eyes pleaded for me to take it and give you just a little bit of contact with me. I decided to humour you at least for now anyway.

So I took your wrought, brown coloured hand with my own much smaller, pale white hand. I could physically see your face light up because of it. Even though it was over something as small as holding hands it obviously meant the world to you. But I guessed that it was because you had waited and watched from the sidelines of my life for so long. All ways there but never close enough for contact. But there had been a time not so long ago when you had been close enough when you where my best friend.

As we walked hand in hand towards the house I kept seeing you glancing at me out of the corner of my eye and every time you looked at me you had so much love in your eyes. It reminded me of when we where younger and you had looked at me the exact same way back then. But it had been under a very different situation back then. Just before you left the first time.

Flash back

'Your never going to catch me Ty' I shouted behind me as I ran further into the woods that where situated at the back of where our houses where. 'You want to bet on it Gem? How about this if I successfully manage to catch you I get to kiss you on the lips the moment I catch you because you know full well that I will catch you so it is a losing bet for you Gem' you shouted back from somewhere behind me.

'I didn't realise we where playing kiss chase like we are in primary school, Ty and if I manage to successfully get away you have to do a dare of my choice later on'. I exclaimed while running even faster than before into the unknown in front of me. while I thought about other ways to embarrass if I managed to get away. 'Ok your on but it better be a good kiss when I catch you'. he sounded much more closer to me now than he had before. I could tell with how much louder his voice had become but I continued to run anyway.

Well I ran until I bust through the edge of the woods into a small clearing that was surrounded by all different types, heights and colours of trees where I stopped to marvel in the beauty of the meadow. It was just so beautiful with lush green grass and a rainbow of flowers all around and to make it even more perfect there was a baby blue sky with not a single cloud in it so it looked like a scene you would see in a fairytale.

I had been so absorbed in the magical place I was in that I forgot all about you chasing after me until I was brought back to reality by the sound of your footsteps much closer than before because I had forgot to keep on moving away from you as you chased after me. In a feeble attempted to still get away I began to run again. But I only managed to take a few steps into the meadow before you broke through the layer of trees that I had ran through not so long ago.

However unlike me you didn't stop to take in your surroundings because your bright blue eyes where glued on me with so much love and lust in your eyes. The shear amount of emotion you showed in your eyes made me freeze where I was standing. I couldn't move and I knew from that moment that you had won and that ment a kiss.

Not that I had a problem with having to kiss you it was a dream to have to kiss you because I kind of liked you as more than just a friend. Your lips pulled up into a smirk because I guess you realised that you had won as well and I knew you wanted to claim your prize immediately I could tell this from the look on your face. You stalked across to me like an animal stalks it's pray and grabbed my shoulders softly but it still prevented me from running again. You lent your head down to my left ear and whispered 'looks like you've been caught Gem' as you spoke I felt your lips brush against my earlobe on several occasions but I simply ignored it and asked you 'why of all things did you want a kiss with me?' I couldn't understand why someone who was much older and much hotter wanted a kiss from me when I was just a simple everyday girl. 'I wanted a kiss from you because I lov… I just do ok' you sounded like you where trying to say something else but had decided against it at the last minute and changed your mind. It had almost sounded like you where going to say love. Just thinking about love made my heart skip a beat. But no it was just my imagination you could never love me no matter how much I loved you.

'now I want this to be a good kiss ok? As I worked hard to get it' I thought that it would be a quick kiss and I thought it wouldn't be full of unspoken feelings but I was wrong about both. You reached your hand p to my cheek as if you didn't believe that I was really there in front of you. You gently began to caress my cheek softly and slowly your thumb drawing circles on my cheek causing me to close my eyes and lean my face more into your hand. 'Ty' I sighed causing your hand to stop moving yet it stayed where it was.

I opened my eyes which instantly found there way to yours unintentionally. You looked almost tormented by something on the inside. 'Gemma say my name again like you just did' I sighed the word 'Ty' again and before I knew what was happening the hand that was cupping my face tilted my head up and you pressed your lips against mine so soft, so gentle. Which made my eyes slip shut again. My hands worked up toned body and tangled themselves in your natural, light blond hair pulling you closer to me. As my hands had moved up your body to tangle themselves in your hair your hands trailed down my back until they got to my hips where you pulled me even closer to your to your body if that was even possible. Our lips seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle almost as if we had been made for each other as our lips moved together at the exact same time. At that moment I didn't care how much older you where or any other worries. All that really matted was that I was standing there kissing you in this perfect place with the most perfect guy in the world.

Unfortunately the magical moment was broken as we had to break for air so we lent back from each other to give the other person some room and when our eyes met I noticed that your eyes where wild with desire of something unknown to me. 'I think it's time we head back to our houses Gem before they think something has happened to us' you reached your hand out to me and we walked happily back to our homes your hand glued to mine the entire way.

End flash back

Was that why you had offered me your hand to remind me of that time not so long ago? To remember that special kiss? I guess I would never know the answer to that question as iv never worked up the courage and probably will to get the answers that I seek.

Returning to the house brought me back to the feelings of being caged in and I had to admit I thought you would tie me up again but instead you walked me through the house to the room I had been in previously. 'Gemma I want you to feel that this is your home now therefore I wont tie you down again. Dinner will be in an hour so come to the kitchen then ok?' without waiting for an answer you walked out the room shutting the door as you went. What was I going to do now?

**A/N so what did you thing? Good or bad. Feedback would be appreciated. don't forget to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed this story and sorry it has taken me so long to update this story and I put a bit of Ty's POV on the end so tell me what you think. I do not own stolen. **

_Was that why you had offered me your hand to remind me of that time not so long ago? To remember that special kiss? I guess I would never know the answer to that question as iv never worked up the courage and probably will to get the answers that I seek._

_**Gemma POV**_

_Returning to the house brought me back to the feelings of being caged in and I had to admit I thought you would tie me up again but instead you walked me through the house to the room I had been in previously. 'Gemma I want you to feel that this is your home now therefore I wont tie you down again. Dinner will be in an hour so come to the kitchen then ok?' without waiting for an answer you walked out the room shutting the door as you went. What was I going to do now?_

Time passed quickly and before I know it it was time for dinner so I walked in to the kitchen and even though I tried to be as silent as I could you some how heard me approach and turned to great me. "Thank you Gem for not trying to leave I know you start to love this place as much as I do over time" I took a seat at the table and just sat there in silence as I didn't really want to talk to you after the not too welcome memory of a time that seemed so long ago. You where a different person back then not the obsessive one I know now. You had changed and I worry that this change is not for the better. You had grown cold and distant yet you still seemed to brighten up whenever we where close. But I guess that's the only thing that hasn't changed about you. You walked over to me and placed the two plates of food down on the table but I didn't watch you for long as my eyes drifted over to the door that lead to the outside world. I was calculating my chances of running before you caught me but I knew I didn't have a prayer. You must have seen where I was looking because the next thing I knew you where talking to me again. "Now I want you to stay here and for god sake please try not to escape again" Ty said in a serious tone. "Why do you care?" I questioned you. "I think you know why, Gem."

"For the last time my name is Gemma!" I all most shouted at you. "But I have known you as Gem all my life." you argued back. "Well that was when I was a kid and I have grown up since then, Ty. So don't use that nickname on me anymore." there where just too many memories of me and you that went with that name. Memories I would like to forget. "But that's the nickname that I came up with for you when we where younger" he exclaimed with a hint of sadness in his voice. "That's an even better reason not to use it because I hate you!"

"No you don't Gemma because I know about all those times you cried when you thought I had left. I know you fell something for me other than hatred you just wont admit it" he spoke with so much confidence in his voice. "I don't feel anything for you and I never have. Hold on how did you know I cried about you leaving?" I questioned as I sat still in my seat not even bothering to eat as my stomach was now full of butterflies because I was unsure of what your answer might be for knowing something that no one else knew. "The truth is that I used to sit in the tree by our house and watch you sleep I couldn't live without you Gemma. I sat there every time you cried wishing I hadn't broken your heart like I did" you said between mouthfuls of food as if it was the most normal of things to say.

I cant take this anymore I though as I stud up knocking my chair over in the process. You had glanced up when the chair had hit the ground creating a rather loud bang. I started walking backwards while keeping my eyes on you to watch every movement you made. You slowly stud up and watched me while you took slow steps towards me. "I'm sorry. I cant do this." there was one thing I always did back then and that was to run away. So that's exactly what I did although I didn't get very far because again a lot like before you where faster than me so you had caught up quickly. To stop me from running further you circled your arms around my waist and pulled my body so that it was pressed up against yours and for what seemed the hundredth time that day I started crying.

You spun me around in your arms so that I was facing you and that was when I started to beg while trying to desperately get from your clutches. "Please let me go, take me home. I promise I wont say it was you that kidnapped me. I promise you wouldn't get into trouble just please take me home" I sobbed. "Gemma this is your home" you tried to convince me but it wasn't true and I knew it. "No Ty this is my prison and nothing more" you looked to be in pain again so you grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me down the corridor which only made me even more petrified of you than I already was.

We got to my room and you pushed me in through the door as quickly as possible before slamming the door and locking it from the outside. But I still grabbed the handle to try and open it anyway while I shouted at you to open the door and take me home but you probably wasn't there anymore so I sank to the floor where I stood by the door and cried my heart out because I now knew my life as I knew it was officially over.

"I'm so sorry, Ty" I whispered to the silance.

**Ty's POV**

Seeing you sobbing and begging at me to take you home shattered my heart into a million pieces and it made me think that maybe I should take you back so you would be happy but I was self centred and I wanted you all to myself so I would keep you until you eventually realise that you like me too it will just take some time. Once I had locked the door to your bedroom I sank to the floor while leaning up against the door. All those times you told me you hated me or tried to run it was like a knife being stabbed into my heart each time I just try to look strong in front of you so that you don't think in weak. My eyes started to water as I continued to listen to you crying only a few feet away from me. Oh how I wanted to walk in there and tell you things will get better but you would probably hit me if I went anywhere near you while you where so emotional. Was all hope lost? By this point I was crying as well so i rose up from the floor and began to walk away as quietly as I could but I froze when my angels voice rang out from behind the door.

"I'm so sorry Ty" maybe all hope isn't lost after all. I retreated to my own room for the night as it was getting late and we had a long day together tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

"_I__'__m so sorry Ty__"__ maybe all hope isn__'__t lost after all. I retreated to my own room for the night as it was getting late and we had a long day together tomorrow._

_Ty's pov_

I laid on my camp bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about how my plan hadn't gone the way I expected it to. I mean I knew you wouldn't be happy about me kidnapping you but I didn't think you would be this much against it. I actually thought that when we where younger you used to have a crush on me but I guess I was wrong. I also wondered if you had got to bed ok as you where pretty upset and it was now the early hours of the morning. Could I risk a quick look? Of course I could after all I was your kidnapper so I could do what I wanted.

I stud up from my bed slowly to make sure that I didn't make too much noise that it would wake you up. I walked down the corridor to your room on the balls of my feet. I took the key out of my pocket and proceeded to put the key in the keyhole and turned it slowly all the while being careful not to make too much noise and wake you up. As the door slowly creaked open my eyes where instantly drawn to the bed which to my horror was empty. Where could you be? My eyes scanned your room franticly but I still failed to see you.

It was at that moment that I heard a noise on the floor to my right. There you where curled up in a ball on the floor right next to the door fast asleep. You looked so peaceful right then curled up there with no sobbing or begging for me to take you home there was also no screaming at me about how much you hated me. As I looked at you curled up there my stomach began to get butterflies in it. You really were the most beautiful girl I had ever met so seeing you all calm and relaxed made me feel relaxed too.

I took a step towards you and bent down just inches away from you I then proceeded to put one of my arms under your knees and the other one I wrapped around you which resulted in me cradling you to my chest. I pulled you tightly to my chest it was after all the only time I had been close to you without the screaming. As I picked you up I was super careful not to make a sudden movement and wake you up because I would have no real explanation for the situation we were in at that moment. I walked gently over to the bed and slowly laid you down upon it. I hadn't believed that you could be anymore perfect than you where before but seeing you laid upon your bed made you look so beautiful as I hadn't seen you looking peaceful since you had come here. But something about seeing you laid on that bed made me think of other situations about you being laid on that bed but I couldn't think of that right now.

I reached out and gently stroked the side of your perfect face with my hand. I still couldn't understand why you acted as though you hated me so much I didn't believe the act but I had decided the humour you for now. You know I have to admit I had missed being this close to you without you being so afraid of me or without the arguing. This was really the only time I could be myself without having to hide my emotions behind the wall of no emotion I pretend to have whenever I am around you. I lent forward towards you and gently placed a kiss on your forehead. I knew from this moment that everything would be ok also that we would be together in the end and that you would eventually admit your feelings for me it would just take a little time. I had decided that even if just for a moment it would be ok for me to lay down at the side of you even if it was just for a few minutes just being with you would make me the happiest person in the entire world. I know what your probably thinking but I just hope that you know in your heart that I never touched you that way it was just nice to you as you was so peaceful it fascinated me.

That was the moment when you rolled onto your side and your body was pressed up against mine. You where so close to me and for a moment I lost control of my emotions and wrapped my arms around you tightly which resulted in pulling you even more closer to me than you already where. I berried my face into your hair and held you close as I possibly could. I honestly don't know if you remember what happened in this one incident or if you where in such a deep sleep that you don't remember it but either way it happened. Eventually I managed to control myself enough to let you go and return to my own room but not before I pressed a final kiss to your forehead as a final goodnight to you. I knew now that you where safe and comfortable so I would sleep easily that night. My dreams that night where filled of the memories of what had happened that day and also of the wishes that I wanted to happen. Needless to say it was one of the best nights sleep I had had in a long time.

Gemma's pov

Id knew you where there ever since you first walked through the door of my room. Id felt you place me gently on the bed and the kiss you had placed gently on my forehead. It was like an entirely different you. So calm, so gentle and it also proved that my theory of you hiding behind a lie of emotions was correct.

I knew you had laid down next to me as I had felt my side of the bed rise slightly as you had laid next to me but for some unknown reason to me at the time the few inches between us felt like miles and so I closed the gap between us by rolling over and pressing my tiny little body against yours. Did you think I moved in my sleep or did you realise I was awake? I guess I would never find out but you should know better than to believe I was asleep. I don't know what you where thinking and probably will never find out but what I do remember is the need for me to touch you, to be together like we used to be before the kidnapping. I knew deep down that I should hate you for kidnapping me but part of me just wanted to be with you forever like I had always secretly wished. You got up after a few more minutes after placing another kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. The moment I heard the door close I opened my eyes and remembered the events that had happened tonight. We had somehow gone from hatred to compassionate in one night. After much pondering about my feelings for you I fell into a deep sleep with dreams about you and me together.

**A/N sorry it has been a long time since I last updated I have just had a lot going on in my life but I should be able to update again soon. don't forget to R&R**


End file.
